


Loving you

by InvitingNonsenseWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years as 2nd years, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvitingNonsenseWorld/pseuds/InvitingNonsenseWorld
Summary: "His eyes kept straying back to Tsukki - his face was relaxed as he studied, which coupled with the candlelight outlining him gave Tsukki an almost ethereal look. It was so damn distracting, and Tadashi could focus even less on homework."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I forgot to post this yesterday, so take this short fluffy fic as my wish of a good year for all of us. This isn't a New Years fic, but you can imagine it happening sometime close.

The glow from the candles on Tadashi’s study table gave the room a soft illumination, just enough to be comfortable for his tired eyes and for him to see the words on the history book on his hands. The raindrops were hitting the window relentlessly, but besides the inconvenience of the blackout, they helped create a pleasant atmosphere.

Tadashi glanced at Tsukki, but he was just as concentrated on writing on his notebook as before, so Tadashi tried to tune back to his reading, but it was to no avail. After a tiring school day and volleyball practice, a nice dinner and spending some time with Tsukki was all he wanted, but even if finishing the homework for Monday meant more free time together tomorrow, Tadashi didn’t feel very motivated.

His eyes kept straying back to Tsukki - his face was relaxed as he studied, which coupled with the candlelight outlining him gave Tsukki an almost ethereal look. It was so damn distracting, and Tadashi could focus even less on homework.

Tadashi sighed and closed the history book. He stared at its cover before putting it on the ground beside him, leaning against the side of his bed, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket around him closer.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukki asked, breaking the comfortable silence surrounding them. It took Tadashi a few seconds to process the words, the strangeness of hearing a voice after such a long time with only the rain and the scratching of pen on paper surprising him. It was then that he realized he was almost asleep.

“I don’t know,” Tadashi answered, and he shrugged when Tsukki looked up from his notebook with a raised eyebrow. “I just don’t feel like doing homework.”

Tsukki made an understanding noise. “Then don’t.”

It was as simple as that, but at the same time it wasn’t. His heart was pulling at him, and he wanted to say something, though he didn’t know what.

“Yeah.”

The silence came back after that, and Tadashi, not knowing what to do, looked outside his window - he could barely see the drops of water sliding down the window because of how dark it was at the street, but he could still hear their soothing sound.

“Alright,” Tsukki said, and Tadashi startled at its suddenness.

“Alright?”

His question went unanswered as Tsukki closed his notebook and gathered all their studying material to put them on Tadashi’s desk chair, leaving plenty of space for the single candle left on the small study table. Tsukki then picked his phone, and soon a calm song was playing and mixing with the rain sound.

“No more homework?”

“Not tonight.”

Tadashi smiled, and it widened into a grin when Tsukki rose an arm as an invitation. He scooted closer, pulling the blanket with him, and put it around Tsukki’s shoulder as he leaned against him and Tsukki placed his arm around Tadashi’s back.

It wasn’t as silent anymore because of the song, but Tadashi was so warm and comfortable, and it was so soothing to hear Tsukki humming along with the song even as he used the phone, that his eyelids became heavy again. He sighed, heart singing in satisfaction, then yawned.

“Do you want to go to sleep? You look like you need it,” Tsukki said, and Tadashi opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.

“Weren’t we going to stay up until midnight to watch a movie? If the light comes back, that is.”

“We can search it on the internet and watch it online tomorrow. We’ll have a lot of time.”

“I don’t know. I want to stay up but I’m tired.”

“You can’t do both.”

“Then you choose.”

Tadashi smiled as Tsukki rolled his eyes.

“You really are tired,” Tsukki said.

“I guess,” Tadashi agreed, and they fell back into silence.

It was at times like this that reality catch up with Tadashi, reminding him more than ever that this was real, that Tsukki had admitted to being in love with Tadashi a month ago, and it never failed to leave him giddy. Tadashi loved him so much, and it was retributed - how crazy that sounded in his mind when they started high school, and now they were close to their third year at Karasuno and dating.

The corners of Tadashi’s mouth turned up in a fond smile, and he snuggled closer. Tsukki moved his arm to accommodate him better, and Tadashi used the opportunity to turn around and press his lips to Tsukki’s shoulder, right where his shirt collar ended and the skin was visible, and mouth “I love you”.

Tsukki wasn’t a person of words when it came to affection, and he dealt better with it when it came to actions, so this was Tadashi’s way of showing his care without risking crossing a boundary they hadn’t explored yet. The time for that would come, but it wasn’t tonight.

Knowing Tsukki didn’t understand what he mouthed, Tadashi kissed the spot twice, smiling when he noticed Tsukki shiver. He glanced up and, as expected, Tsukki was looking at him, face acquiring a soft tinge of red, and it made Tadashi’s heart skip a beat.

Tsukki sighed in exasperation, but the smile on his face was undeniable.

“Come on,” Tsukki said, nudging Tadashi. “You should really go sleep. We’ll have time tomorrow.”

They would, indeed - a full Sunday in Tadashi’s empty house besides them because Tadashi’s parents were going out early and coming back late to visit his grandma in the neighbour city.

“Okay,” Tadashi answered. They got up and slowly went around to change clothes and brush their teeth. Tadashi picked the futon in his closet, and they moved the small studying table to the side to make space close to Tadashi’s bed.

It wasn’t long until they were lying down, candle blown out and only the rain as an accompaniment. Tadashi’s eyelids started closing again.

“Goodnight, Tsukki.”

Tadashi heard the ruffle of sheets, then felt a soft press of lips on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Yamaguchi.”


End file.
